


Wake up, Jameson

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Español | Spanish, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Nightmares, Regret, Septicegos, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jameson have a nightmare about Anti and his own mistakes of the past.





	Wake up, Jameson

El dolor y los pensamientos lúgubres de aquel invierno, dudoso si los rayos del sol volverían a brillar pronto y perforarían las oscuras nubes en las que anteriormente representaban la felicidad de una hermosa mañana, todo se había desvanecido y cambiado a un triste tono grisáceo.  
La risa de aquel glitch resonaba por el extenso pasillo, dudoso de seguir adelante, los gemidos de dolor lo destruían lentamente, los gritos de voces mucho más jóvenes parecían apuñalarlo directo en el pecho.  
Pero no podía hacer nada, porque él mismo había firmado su sentencia de muerte.  
Jameson suplicaba silenciosamente, quería gritar y pedirle que se detuviera, gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran, pero eso no sería posible, ni hoy, ni nunca más. 

— . . . A-Anti, por favor. . . Los niños. . . — Y antes de que pudiera terminar, un profundo corte en su piel fue hecho.  
Las lágrimas de la victima se mezclaban con la sangre que deslizaba de su mejilla.

Jameson se detuvo, cubrió sus oídos en un débil intento de ahogar los horribles sonidos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sollozó sin ruido alguno. 

La criatura se dirigió a él y detuvo la abominable tortura del hombre, quien inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo susurrando los nombres de sus hijos, y sonrío sin una pizca de felicidad o compasión.

— Jameson Jackson, llegas tarde otra vez, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? Una y otra vez. — Escupió las últimas palabras, se acercó peligrosamente al menor de los Egos y lo sujeto del cuello, presionando en advertencia de no hacerlo enfadar. 

Jameson trató de librarse de su agarre, su vista nublada por las lágrimas y la culpa de no poder ayudar a su hermano.  
Lo menos que quería era ver a Anti a los ojos.  
Por miedo, por vergüenza. 

— No olvides que todo esto es tú culpa, ¿con quién más iba a persuadir a Sean? 

Sintió el frío metal remplazar las manos en su cuello, estaba listo para ahogarse con su propia sangre, pero en su lugar como respuesta escuchó la risa macabra del virus. 

— No, no te mataré, no aún, no te libraras de esta pesadilla tan fácilmente. — Es lo que era, una pesadilla eterna de la cual no podía escapar, una que no terminaba hasta que el otro lo decidiera. — Eres una marioneta muy conveniente, a diferencia de unos que no son muy útiles. 

Jameson pudo captar la indirecta cuando la mirada de Anti de dirigió al cuerpo de Chase.  
Era lo que Anti hacía, deshacerse de las marionetas que ya no tenían propósito en el juego.  
En su juego.

— Nunca olvides que siempre estoy aquí, siempre mirando.

¿Y como podía olvidar? Jameson fue quien le accedió su voz y su cuerpo en un principio, a cambio de evitar una dolorosa muerte, una decisión de la cual tanto se arrepiente.  
Preferiría ver su sangre derramada a ver la de sus hermanos, incluso si todo era parte de su mente, si sólo era una pesadilla, sabía que despertaría con las manos y ropa ensangrentada, sosteniendo un cuchillo el cual no le pertenecía, vería el cuerpo sin vida de una persona que desconocía y no recordaría nada del asesinato.

Sólo es una marioneta a la cual Anti puede poseer hasta el día en que termine con los demás, incluyendo a Jack.  
Deseaba despertar, incluso si las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas, si después no podría volver a dormir. 

¿Chase estaba bien? ¿Todo esto era culpa de él?  
Lo último que quería ver eran las manos de Anti apuñalando a Chase siendo reemplazadas por las de él. 

Es tarde para arrepentirse de sus pecados.


End file.
